


Hard Hanshakes

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Cullen shakes hands and something else with the Prince of Starkhaven
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hard Hanshakes

**Author's Note:**

> For Kintober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr  
> Day 5 Prompt: Mutual Masturbation

It was one of the quieter parts of the Starkhaven castle, especially at night before the next shift of guards arrived.

Which made it perfect for their secret and furtive encounter.

Cullen and Sebastian pressed each other to the wall, barely illuminated by the light from the lamp above them. The Prince buried his fingers in the blonde's hair, gasping as Rutherford planted long, deep kisses in his neck.

They both wanted this, and they knew it.

Cullen moved his hands towards Vael's pants, undoing the buckle with one hand as he fondled the prince's bulge with the other. Sebastian was doing the same to him.

As their lower clothes fell off, they both remained still for a moment, watching their erect cocks throbbing harder at the sight of the other. They were enthralled by each other. Vael's had a lovely mushroom shaped head, Cullen's had a lovely curvature that he and the prince had come to enjoy so much.

Sebastian moved first, stretching his hand and wrapping it around the Commander's cock, enjoying how warm and firm it felt. He began doing up and down motions with his hand, making the cock throb even more, watching the first drops of precum beginning to roll down his fingers.

He fell forward towards Cullen, moaning quietly into his neck as the Commander replicated the motion, jerking the erect cock as their gasps threatened to get louder.

Sebastian then proceeded to grab both cock's with his hands, dropping a bead of spit between them to ease the movements, and began to rock them together in unison.

Cullen's eyes rolled back in his head. By Andraste, he couldn't recall something that had felt as good as this before. He then immediately reprimanded himself for thinking about the Lady when he was doing something like this.

The cocks moving against each other were a lovely sight, moving in a synchrony that seemed almost perfect. As the precum began to leak more and more, they felt the sensations were rising, and that they would soon be over the edge.

It was Cullen who took the lead then, wrapping his hand around Sebastian's as he increased the velocity of their movements, as he passionately bit the prince's exposed muscular shoulders to drown out his moans as they climaxed together, whispering each other's names as the cum showered both of their cocks and their tongues and lips brushed together once more.

By the Maker, how did they enjoy those good will visits from the Inquisition to Starkhaven.


End file.
